


Score

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Tease, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina scores one over her rival Montague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

Montague has been a rival Quidditch player for several years now, but this year they're both captains of their respective teams and it becomes more personal somehow. Angelina regrets teasing Oliver about his obsessive drive to beat Marcus Flint.

She finds herself unable to concentrate in the classes she shares with Montague. Luckily there are only two of them: Charms and History of Magic. She watches him, analyzing his every move, his every facial expression, trying to guess what he will do next and what it will mean for her team and her House. Quidditch Captains are more than just sports team leaders; they're the leaders of their Houses. It's her responsibility to make sure Slytherin doesn't one up Gryffindor and so she watches Montague.

But she's not just a Quidditch captain, she's also an eighteen year old girl who's got a healthy dose of hormones coursing through her body. She watches Montague and can't help but notice the way his shirt stretches across his broad shoulders. And the way his dark hair curls when it's soaked with sweat after a hard practice session. She even begins to recognize the smell of him, unlike any other scent and oh so very appealing.

She knows he's watching her, too, because he takes his responsibilities just as seriously as she takes hers. So she crosses her legs _just so_ to make her skirt slid higher on her thighs, and she takes to nibbling the tip of her quill, knowing he'll can't help but imagine her taking something else in her mouth.

Angelina can't do anything with him, of course. He's a rival captain, and a Slytherin, and she has a boyfriend. But it's fun to watch him and be watched by him.

Half the class is in the infirmary thanks to Fred and George's latest development and the other half is fighting a losing battle to stay awake while Professor Binns drones on and on. Angelina is bored - and she's impulsive. So when she feels Montague watching her, she forgoes the quill and slips her forefinger between her lips. A few scant yards away Montague's gaze grows heated.

She turns in her chair and props an arm on the desk and flips her long braids so she's hidden if anyone suddenly decides to pay attention. With her free hand she begins to fondle her breasts through her school shirt. She stopped wearing a bra last week and while she's small-chested enough to get away with it, she knows Montague noticed. He's certainly looking now. She imagines how his large, rough hands would feel on her breasts, how his mouth would feel suckling her nipples. These thoughts, and the sharp twist she gives one nipple, sends a surge of lust shooting down to her cunt.

Angelina uncrosses her legs and spreads them just enough to slide her hand between them. She can hear Montague's harsh breathing and she wonders how no one else can hear it. She slips her fingers inside her knickers and strokes herself. She locks eyes with Montague and neither of them look away until she closes her eyes at the moment of orgasm.

She settles back properly in her seat and turns a page in her textbook, appearing to ignore Montague though she's keenly aware that he's still watching her. She wonders what he'll do to even the score. He's a worthy rival so she can be sure that he will do _something_. She can't wait.


End file.
